The Plan
by Kaminari Megami
Summary: *Chapter 6 up * What happens when the SSX girls come up with a plan to get back at JP for all the mean things he's done? And Kaori is stuck doing the dirty work!
1. And The Plan is in Action

Kaminari Megami: Yes, I know, Kaori belongs with Mac..blah blah. I know I know! But this is just for fun! ^^! Hope you all enjoy this fic of humor and love!!!!!! lalalala...err..uh, sorry..anywayz! Here's chapter 1!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zoe, Kaori, Marisol, Seeiah, and Elise were all packed into a hotel room. "I can't believe this! They only had enough rooms for the guys! And they're NO freakin' gentlemen!" Elise growled.  
  
"I know, girl. They could have said: Ladies you can have the rooms. BUT NO! WE HAVE TO SMASHED TOGETHER!" Seeiah said sitting on the corner or a king sized bed. Karoi yawned.  
  
"I so tired."  
  
"Can't say I blame ya." Zoe said. "We did have a long trip." As she went to sretch a pain shot through her. "AH! SHIT!"  
  
"What?" All the girls turned to her.  
  
"At the last race JP pushed me when I was in MID air and I hit a rock."  
  
"God! JP is such a jerk!" Elise raised her voice. Marisol looked over.  
  
"Well, for once I can agree with you, Elise." Everyone looked at Marisol.  
  
"I thought you still liked him." Zoe said.  
  
" I did, but he ALSO shoved me right off of a jump! PURPOSELY!" Kaori looked up.  
  
"He's never pushed me purposely...he has ran into me a lot..." She said looking up at the ceiling thinking.  
  
"Well, you're lucky!" Elise said. "I think he's pushed all of us atleast once. Jerk..we should get back at him...."  
  
"Yeah!" They corused, except for Kaori. But she along with the others gathered around Elise.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Marisol asked.  
  
"WE are going to do NOTHING. He would expect it from people he shoves." She turned to Kaori.  
  
"M-me?" She pointed to herself.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wh-what do you want me to do?"  
  
"I want you to get together with him, then infront of EVERYONE, dump him, say mean things, smack him, do whatever you want!"  
  
"I-I couldn't do that. I couldn't play with his heart like that..."  
  
"Please, Kaori, for me...no, for US." Marisol said lokking around the room. Kaori sat there for a second and remembered the story Marisol had told them all about JP and her break up.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! I DO IT!" She thrust her fist into the air. All the girls smiled.  
  
"Great! Now, tonight at dinner. Sit by him and say nice things to him and about him..yadda yadda." Kaori gasped. "What? What's wrong, Kaori?"  
  
"Mac! He doesn't like JP! What if he sees it and and stops being my friend!?!"  
  
"....*sigh* well, okay I guess you can tell Mac. But tell him to keep his big mouth SHUT!" Kaori nodded.  
  
"Okay! So, what time is dinner?"  
  
"Seven sharp. In about ....." Elise glanced at the clock. " Twenty minutes."  
  
"Alright, then I'll do it for you guys!"  
  
"Thanks Kaori!" They all hugged the little Japanese girl.  
  
~Twnety Minutes Later~  
  
"Okay! Kaori do your thing!" Zoe said smacking her on the back.  
  
"Ow..right!" Kaori walked out of the room first and the others followed her to the dinning area. There all the guys sat, waiting for them.  
  
"Took long enough!" Eddie yelled.  
  
"..shut up, Eddie." Elise said. Elise leaned over to Kaori and whispered: I'll get Luther to move outta the seat next to JP, then you go sit there, okay?" Kaori nodded. Elise walked over to Luther. "Hey, Luther, I think I saw some one go into your room and take something."  
  
"WHAT! THAT LITTLE WHIMP!" Luther stood up and marched back to his room. Elise gave Kaori the thumbs up. Kaori took a deep breath and sat down by JP.  
  
"H-hi, JP.."  
  
"Eh? Oh, hello, Kaori." He said as he waited for the oher to take their seat so they could eat.  
  
"Y-you look nice today..." That caught JP's ear. He turned to her.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked, ever so nicely.  
  
"I..um..said that you looked nice today." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Marisol sat down by Kaori.  
  
"You're doing great! But try not to studder, when you speak to him." She whispered to her.  
  
"Oh, right!" Kaori giggled.  
  
"Can we all bloddy eat all ready!?" Moby yelled as the girls chattered. Marisol whispered to Kaori: Yell at Moby, JP doesn't like him."  
  
"SHUT UP! NOBODY'S STOPPING YOU FROM EATING! IF WE WANT TO TALK WE'LL TALK! YOU BLOODY BAKA!..err..IDIOT!" Kaori lashed out. The whole table was silent.  
  
"K-Kaori..I didn't think you had it in you to yell like that..." Zoe said. "YOU GO GIRL!" She yelled clapping.  
  
"But, mate, you're supposed to be on my side!" Moby said looking at Zoe.  
  
"I know, but Kaori just YELLED! THAT WAS SO COOL!" Kaori smiled and looked at JP. He was smiling at her.  
  
"Yes, that was very uh, well put." JP said. Kaori moved a little in her seat. ' This is wrong and mean...I feel so sorry for JP...' Kaori thought, sighing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Kaminari Megami : YAY! 1ST CHAPTER! Hope you all liked it so far! ^-^! Please review! 


	2. Dinner and Other Happinings

Kaminari Megami: Tanks for the reviews ppl's! ^-^! Here's chapter 2!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, I guess we can eat then." JP said reaching for a slice of pizza. It was Eddie's turn to pick what they had for dinner. Kaori sat and waited for everyone to get there share and when she went to get a slice, it was all gone. Her stomach growled.  
  
"...I guess I'll find something else to eat.." She mumbled. JP looked over at her and handed her one of his two pieces.  
  
"Eat. We all need our energy."  
  
"Thanks, JP.." She started eating. I can't do this to JP, he's so nice to me...but I told the girls I would...what if I told him just to go along with it?...no, then they'd be angry at me...I don't know what to do... Kaori thought. She glanced over at him. So...refind, so, handsome...if he would only be nicer and act his age... Kaori giggled about him actually acting his age. She finished her slice of pizza and her soda and relaxed. "Ah, that was so good!" She smiled.  
  
"Oui, I suppose, for American food."  
  
"JP! Don't critisize American food! It's good! We only make fun of your food, because you DO eat weird stuff!" Kaori shot at him. Marisol put her hand on her face.  
  
"AND SO DO YOU!"  
  
"Yes, I know Japanese people eat some strange stuff. But, it's good and that's all that matters!" Kaori was flaming. " SO, you need to watch what you're talking about!!" JP blinked, a woman had never spoke to him like that before.  
  
"Haha, whatever." Marisol leaned over to her.  
  
"You're blowing it! Keep the making fun of JP stuff to a minimum..."  
  
"OH! That's right..oops..." Kaori turned to JP. "I'm sorry about what I said, JP. But please do not say things about stuff you don't know about." Fire arose in JP's eyes.  
  
"DON'T KNOW?! I KNOW! I KNOW EVERYTHING THERE IS TO KNOW!" He shot at her in his cute French accent. Kaori cowered a little.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jean-Pual." She said with a grin. All the girls couln't help but laugh.  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME JEAN-PAUL!" He hissed at Kaori.  
  
"Oh, Jean-Paul, don't yell at Kaori, or she'll whip some of her Japanese on you!" Eddie said laughing.  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" As JP stood up, he almost knocked the table over. Red fruit juice spilled all over Kaori's white pants.  
  
"AHH! My pants....kuso..." She sighed. JP looked over at her.  
  
"Serves you right." He started to walk off to his room. Kaori started to cry.  
  
"My obaasan (grandmother) bought these for me..before she died.." JP stopped at the stairs when he heard that. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and turned around.  
  
"Kao-"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! ARE YOU HAPPY!?! YOU RUINED SOMETHING DEAR TO ME!!" Kaori screamed at him.  
  
"Oh..my God.." Elise said as she watched short Kaori walk over to JP and smack him hard in the face.  
  
"I WOULDN'T GET UP IN A HUFF AND SPILL SOMETHING ON YOUR EXPENSIVE CLOTHES!" She hit him again. "You are just so so so......AHHHHHHHH!!!" She closed her hand and punched him. Kaori cried even more, becuase now her hand hurt. JP held his face.  
  
"Kaori, if you will-"  
  
"SHUT UP! DON'T TALK TO ME ANYMORE! I HATE YOU JP!" He blinked as she ran up to her room, in tears.  
  
"I didn't mean for that to happen.." He said putting his head down. "If you would just listen..."  
  
"Happy JP?! You made Kaori cry?!" It was Mac, and he was pissed. "How could you make such a sweet girl like , Kaori cry! YOU ARE A JERK! JUST LIKE EVERYONE SAYS!" Mac walked up the stairs to comfort Kaori.  
  
"....*sigh* I DIDN'T mean for it to HAPPEN! YOU LITTLE STUPID AMERICAN BRAT!" JP shot back at Mac. Mac turned around.  
  
"Do you want me to beat the hell out of you, French boy?! Because I'm in the mood to." Mac walked back down and stared JP right in the eyes.  
  
"Hey, hey, boys. We can't have you two....fighting..." Elise tried to say, but it was to late, Mac had already thrown the first punch.  
  
"Hey, Elise, let them fight." Zoe said, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Mac, is pretty mad at him for making Kaori cry."  
  
"I know, Zoe..but, I don't want either of them to actually get hurt! And JP's so much older than Mac..." Elise noticed Zoe's hand. "So, I take it we're friends?" Zoe looked at her.  
  
"Lets try..." Zoe smiled.  
  
"Wow! Big change!"  
  
"Maybe, I'm just in a good mood, don't ruin it."  
  
"...right." They both looked at JP and Mac. Eddie was wandering around taking bets.  
  
~Meanwhile With Kaori~  
  
"My pants...oh..I hope this will come out..." She pulled them off and slid on a pair of red shorts, with panda's on them. She heard something hit the ground. "..what's going on, down there?" Kaori grabbed her pants, she had to take them down there anyways to get them washed. She reached the top of the stair case. "KAMI! Wh-what are you two doing!?! Mac, get off of JP!" Mac looked up, he was about to hit JP in the mouth.  
  
"Kaori! Are you alright!?!" He scrambled to her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." JP stood up, slowly. He walked up the stairs to where Mac and Kaori stood.  
  
"Why you little brat." JP hissed.  
  
"Not up here, man, Kaori's here, I don't want her to get hur-" Mac fell backwards on Kaori. Kaori's eyes widened.  
  
"JP! That was horrible what you did!" She said as she supported Mac. Mac stood up.  
  
"Okay, you think you're so bad? Stupid little French spoiled brat!"  
  
"No, you two STOP!" JP went to hit Mac, and he ducked. Kaori hit the floor. Mac whirled around.  
  
"K-Kaori...I-I'm so sorry! I- I thought you moved..." He knelt down to her. JP's eyes widened, he'd never hit a girl before.  
  
"Kaori, are you alright?" He asked also kneeling down to her.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Came from Elise and Zoe. They both grabbed him and tossed him down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, God, Kaori, speak to me!" Elise said shaking her a little.  
  
"My h-head..my..nose..." Kaori whispered.  
  
"Atleast you're all right!" Mac hugged her. "I am so sorry, Kaori!"  
  
"Hai, hai, it's all right."  
  
"No, it's not! I should have took that punch for you! I'm so sorry!" Kaori hugged him.  
  
"It's okay, Mac! See, I'm okay. JP didn't hit me that hard." Now all the girls where up and tending to Kaori, while the guys looked in discust at JP.  
  
"I-I didn't m-...oh, it's not worth it..." JP sighed.  
  
Kaori stoop up.  
  
"You sure you okay, girl?" Seeiah asked still holding on to her arm, just incase.  
  
"Hai, I am fine." Kaori looked down and saw blood on JP mouth, it dribbled down. She slowly walked down stairs.  
  
"Kaori, what are you doing!?!" They called. She knelt down by JP. He looked at her.  
  
"You probably want to slap me don't you?" He asked. She didn't say anything and she wiped the blood form his mouth. He looked at her oddly.  
  
"Are you all right, JP?"  
  
"My mouth hurts..."  
  
"I'll be right back." She got up and walked by staring eyes.  
  
"H-How could she be so nice to him? He just decked her in the mouth!" Zoe said as Kaori made her way up stairs. About five minutes later Kaori came down with a cup. Marisol sniffed the air.  
  
"That smells so good..." She said as she watched Kaori take the cup down stairs.  
  
"Here, drink this. It's really a remady for tooth aches..but it should work for your mouth." She handed it to JP. He took it and sipped it. He cringed. It was so hot and it burnt his open cuts, that were in his mouth. "Drink it all."  
  
"It's so hot..it's hurts." He whispered.  
  
" I know, but it will help, now drink it." She placed her hand on his head.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?!" Mac screamed. "I don't get this AT ALL! Kaori, why are you being so nice to him, he hit you!" She turned to Mac.  
  
"It was an accident. He didn't think you would move. And when you did, he hit me. I know he didn't mean to." She looked at JP. "Right?"  
  
"Right. I would never hit a woman purposely." He said as he took another drink of the tea. Mac and everyone else was speechless. Kaori sat down by JP and watched him drink the tea.  
  
"Is it helping at all?"  
  
"Yes, the pain is disappearing." He spoke soflty to her. Kaori yawned.  
  
"I am so tired." She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Go to sleep then, Kaori."  
  
"...all right, but tonight at ten come to my room, I have to give you another glass of that." He nodded. Kaori stood up and walked past still staring eyes to her room and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaminari Megami: Okiz, next chapter up in oh, say two, three days?... 


	3. Feelings Are Starting to Show

Kaminari Megami: *feels loved* Wows, I thought since SSX was a pretty old game that no one would read this! b/c to tell you the truth I just got the game in May...lol But thanks for reading this! Oh, and some news: The new SSX game will come out in October on the 15th! ^-^! YAY!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~10 o'clock That Night~  
  
JP knocked at the door. "Kaori? Kaori?" He whispered. "Are you up?" The door squeeked open and Kaori rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Hai, I am up." She yawned. "Come in, I'll prepare the tea." Kaori turned and walked to a small table that had her bag sitting on it. JP came in and saw the girls all scruntched up in the king sized bed. "Please, don't look at them, some one them have on very ...uh...small nightgowns and they might get angry if they woke up and saw you in here, looking at them." JP turned his gaze back to Kaori, she was in a pink nightgown that was see through on her arms and back It had small yellow stars decorated on it.  
  
"Kaori?"  
  
"Shh! Nani..I mean what?"  
  
"I am sorry about your pants, I didn't mean for that to happen." He said quietly.  
  
"It is all right. I talked to the maid and she said she could get it out for me." Kaori turned to him with a smile. "It's almost done, I just have to heat it up. Is your mouth better?"  
  
"Oui, some what atleast."  
  
"That's good, have a seat. It'll take about ten minutes to boil the water. I don't want to wake them up by using the microwave." She smiled. JP sat down in a chair. He yawned, he was tired also. Kaori streched, revieling her white underwear to JP. He smiled. "Are you looking at my underwear, JP?" Kaori asked eyeing him.  
  
"Oh, no!"  
  
"SHH!" Kaori said covering his mouth.   
  
"Eddie, I swear I'll kick you in the balls if you don't shut up.." Elise said rolling over.  
  
"Close..." Kaori whispered. "You need to be more quiet."   
  
"Sorry.." JP whispered. The room was pretty dark, but the small flame from the stove lit the room up just enough for JP and Kaori to see eachother. Kaori blinked.  
  
"Um..are you in your..uh..." She pointed.  
  
"What? You've never seen a man in his boxers?"  
  
"...well no...my Father wears his kimono before he goes to sleep."  
  
"Oh..if it makes you unconfortable I could go get my robe."  
  
"No, no, it's all right." She sat down by him. She looked him over. '...Kami, he's really good looking! He looks so strong....and his hair is STILL perfect!...wow...' Kaori thought smiling.  
  
"What? What are you looking at? Am I getting fat?" Kaori giggled.  
  
"Oh, no." She smiled. Kaori streched again, boy was she tired. "Oh, I so tired." She layed her head on the table infront of her. She felt a hand on her head. She looked up. JP was smooting her hair down. 'OH NO! WHAT IF HE LIKES ME?!!!!!' She thought, with her eyes wide.  
  
"Kaori, you are very beautiful."  
  
"Uh..um..t-th-thanks." He smiled at her. Then the door burst open.  
  
"I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE JP!!!!!" Kaori grabbed JP's hand and threw into a closet and shut the door. Everyone woke up and turned on a light.  
  
"Mac, what are you doing in here! WE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP?! " Zoe screamed at him.  
  
"JP's in here, I know he is." All eyes were on Kaori.  
  
"Nani? He's not in here!" Mac looked under the bed. "Mac, he's not in here! I swear!" Mac walked over to the closet. "NO! MAC, HE'S NOT IN HERE!" Kaori grabbed Mac by the hand and pulled him away.  
  
"He's in the closet, isn't he? Come on out, Frenchy! Or are you to chicken!?" 'JP..PLEASE! OH PLEASE, stay in the closet...' Kaori prayed. "Frenchy! Come on, you rich spoiled brat." Kaori saw the handle to the door turning. She threw herself against it.  
  
"Mac, why are you talking to a closet?...JP's in his room. Why would he be in here anyway?" The door was moving from behind her. "Anyway if JP WAS in here, WHICH HE'S NOT!" Kaori said hitting the closet door with her hand. "He would have come out a long time ago, and TRIED to fight you."   
  
"All right, I guess you're right, Kaori. Good night." He smiled and walked out. Kaori slid to the bottom of the door.   
  
"That was too close..." She whispered.  
  
"Man, I think that Mac is nuts sometimes." Elise said turning the light back off and they went back to sleep. Kaori quietly opened the closet door. JP was flaming.  
  
"I'll KILL HIM!"  
  
"SHHHHHH!!!!! JP!" Kaori hissed cover him mouth again.  
  
"..you're right, I'm sorry Kaori." He smiled.  
  
"If they would have saw you..oh, you would have been in so much trouble." He nodded.  
  
"Oui, I know.." He smiled.  
  
"You don't even care do you?"  
  
"Not really." He laughed.  
  
"Typical.." She said as she glanced over at the pot of water. It was really boiling. "Eee! I forgot about the water!!" This time JP covered Kaori's mouth.  
  
"Shh.." He whispered in her ear. He had one arm around her waits and holding her close to his body. Kaori turned her head a little. JP smiled at her. He removed his hand.  
  
"Uh, right. I forgot, we need to be quiet...you can um..let go of me, now.."  
  
"Oh, oui, sorry.." He moved his arm. Kaori sighed as she walked over to the stove. 'I don't believe that JUST happened! Oh Kami-sama! He had his arm around me..and he was SO close to me...my heart was pounding! I thought he was going to kiss me or something!' Her thoughts raced through her mind. She was fixing the tea, when JP came up behind her and hugged her. It startled her and she poured the hot water on her bare foot.  
  
"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, waking everyone up. The light flipped on. 'Oh..no...'  
  
"So, JP, you were in here, hmmm?" Seeiah said looking at him. JP wanted to die, it was his fault, Kaori had screamed like that. Kaori whirled around.  
  
"I was just fixing him some tea..."  
  
"..uhuh, and JP has to be in his boxers?"  
  
"He just came to the door like that..and I um...well..." Kaori was stuck. She knew they wanted her to get with him, but she wasn't. And it was all going WAY to fast for her liking.  
  
"What Kaori said is true. I just came to get some tea, for my mouth." JP said looking around at them all.  
  
"I bet!" Elise said. "JP was trying to get some! And from little old Kaori..." Elise shook her head.  
  
"I WAS NOT! HOW DARE YOU SPRING SUCH ALLIGASIONS ON ME!" JP bellowed.  
  
"Will you all please stop yelling? Or Mac is going to comeback in here..." Kaori sighed.  
  
"Sorry, Kaori. But what they are saying is not true, and you know that." JP said, glaring at the other girls.  
  
"I know. But that doesn't matter. We know why you came." She smiled.  
  
"I suppose you're right." He said as Kaori handed him the tea.  
  
"Bring me the cup back tomorrow morning alright, JP?" He nodded and walked out, sipping it as he went. Kaori spun around to the girls. "GUYS! Why did you do that!?! He wasn't trying to get me to sleep with him!"  
  
"Kaori, that's JP, he wants to sleep with ALL of us."  
  
"I don't think so! I think you all look at him for what he's not. He is not like that! You probably only think that because he dated Marisol and her boobs are huge!"   
  
"What did you say, Kaori?" Marisol said looking over at her.  
  
" I don't mean any disrespect..but that's why you all think that! And if you GET to KNOW him, he's really rather kind and sweet!"  
  
"..Kaori..you're so naive." Kaori got angry and left the room and walked down the hall and knocked on JP's door. It opened.  
  
"Kaori, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm really mad at all of them...can I stay in here?" She said with tears of frustraition in her eyes.  
  
"Oui, oui, come in." She walked in. Moby happen to be walking to his room and see her go into JP's room.   
  
"Well, well..wonder what JP plans on doing with Kaori. I'll tell Mac tomorrow morning." He smiled.  
  
~With JP And Kaori~  
  
"*sigh* They all think you want to sleep with me! I can't believe them! Argh!" Kaori said sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Stupid girls." JP muttered.  
  
"Why isn't there anyone in here with you?"  
  
"I payed for it myself. I woun't want any of those others in here, with me." He laughed.  
  
"Oh, I can't say I blame you. All the guys and girls really don't like you."  
  
"Oui, I know." He said sitting down next to her. She sighed and layed down.  
  
"Now, I can get some sleep, without being smashed." She smiled. JP nodded.  
  
"Go ahead. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"No! This is your room, I'll sleep on the couch." Kaori went to get up. JP grabebd her arm.  
  
"You need to be comfortable."  
  
"So do you. I know! We could sleep in the same bed!"   
  
"Are you sure that's a wise decion?" Kaori nodded.  
  
"It's your room, so no one can come in, unless you let them in, and that will give me enough time to hide." JP laughed.  
  
"True, true. All right. Good night, Kaori." He crawled to the other side and layed down. Kaori snuggled up in the sheets and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaminari Megami: Keep on reading, my wonderful reviewers! ^^! The next wonderful part shall be up in about a week or two! ^-^! 


	4. Je veux être avec vous I Want to Be Wit...

Kaminari Megami: *sniffles* I'm so happy you all like this story! ^^! I think when I finish this one...I'll write another one! ^^!...I din't know if anyone else has noticed, but in the SSX Tricky game..there is not ONE sign for JP, not even in the ALPS! But there's one for big fat ass, Luther! What is that about!?!...err..sorry, can you tell I'm obsessed with JP?..O.o..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Morning~  
  
Kaori woke up at six. She rolled over and JP had his head in his pillow, cursing in French at his alarm clock. She giggled. Then they heard: "WHAT?!!!!" And the door swung open.  
  
"Kuso.." Kaori said looking down. "JP, didn't you LOCK the door?!"  
  
"Uh..no..I forgot..why?" He looked up and Mac was glaring at them.  
  
"JP! YOU GET YOUR NASTY SELF AWAY FROM KAORI!"  
  
"Mac, you don't understand, see--"  
  
"DID he touch you!?!"  
  
"N-"  
  
"You did. didn't you!?"  
  
" I DID....NOT!" JP laughed. Mac walked over to JP and glared at him.  
  
"You bastard! How dare you touch Kaori!"  
  
"I didn't! Relax!" JP said. "Now, get OUT of MY room." Mac growled and walked out, slamming the door. "Anger management. That's what he needs." JP laughed. Kaori giggled and looked at JP.  
  
"You are rally very nice, JP. I wish everyone could get to know you, like I do."  
  
"Kaori, to be honest with you. I thought you were stupid the first time I saw you."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"..but now I know, you are really not. You act like a kid, because you still are." She smiled. "And it makes you all the cutier." Kaori blushed and giggled. "I suggest we get up, before Mac has everyone in here..."  
  
"Yeah." Kaori stood up and yawned. "That was a nice sleep though...oh, I need to go get dressed, before we go down for breakfast..I really don't want to go back in THERE and listen to them..." Kaori sighed. "But I have no choice..."  
  
"You could wear some of my closthes, if you want."  
  
"But..not to be mean, you're A LOT bigger than me."  
  
"SO?! They'll be baggy. And I'm not big!" Kaori laughed. "..anyway, wear whatever you find." Kaori looked around in his bags.  
  
"Hmm?" She grabbed a black sweater and black pants. "I'll go try these on." She walked into teh bathroom and changed. "TA DA!" JP laughed.  
  
"You look like you're in a dress."  
  
"I know! But they're comfy, and soft." She hugged herself. Kaori looked up at him and he was already dressed and ready to go for breakfast.  
  
"Shall we?" She nodded.  
  
"Lets go!" They walked down to teh dinning area. All eyes were on the both of them. Kaori sat down and JP sat by her.  
  
"Uh, Kaori, are you wearing JP's clothes?" Mac asked looking at her from across the table.  
  
"Hai. He let me borrow them, they're so nice and comfy!" Mac glared at JP.  
  
"YOU just better keep your hands off of Kaori!"  
  
"Oui, oui, I know. You like her and anyway, I'm to old for her." Mac blushed.  
  
"I DO NOT!"  
  
"Whatever you say." JP smirked.  
  
"Oh come on you two! Lets just eat!" Eggs and bacon with hashbrowns were on three lagre plates and everyone had a glass of what they wanted to drink. They all piled they're plates with food. "Mmm! This looks so yummy!" Kaori dug in. "Ooo, and it is!" She giggled. Mac was watching JP closely, he wasn't about to let him, steal away HIS Kaori.  
  
"So." Elise climmed in. " What's the plan for today?"  
  
"Since the race isn't for another week...we could all pester JP until he took us shopping." Eddie said, with a grin.  
  
"Oh, no! Just because I'm French doesn't mean I'm going to be your tour guide!" He said shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, JP, please! This is my first time in France. Would you please take us around?" Kaori asked smiling.  
  
"Sure, Kaori, I'll take YOU."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"What about us?!" Moby said looking over at him.  
  
"Is your name Kaori? Didn't think so. SO, YOU can't come." JP laughed.  
  
"B-but that's not fair! We wanna see France to!" Eddie pleaded.  
  
"N-O! No no no no!" JP laughed.  
  
"JP! You're so cruel." Kaori giggled.  
  
"Oui, I know. So are you ready?" Kaori stood up.  
  
"Hai! I can't wait!"  
  
"Would you like to go shopping first?"  
  
"YEAH!" And they walked out together. Everyone blinked.  
  
"I don-don't believe that, they just LEFT us!" Eddie yelled.  
  
"Well, who said we CAN'T follow?" Elise said getting up.  
  
"Yeah, mate, lest go!" Moby said. They all got up and got into a very small rental car. Eddie was driving.  
  
"OW! ZOE! Get your foot outta my side!"  
  
"Sorry." Finally they were all situated and ready.  
  
"Okay, anyone see a really really expensive car with a Japanese girl in it?"  
  
"Uh, no.." Elise said peering out the window.  
  
"Lets see, they said they were going shopping first...how hard could it be to find them!?"  
  
"Ed...it could be REALLY hard." Eddie started the car and they drove down the street looking for them.  
  
~With JP and Kaori~  
  
"WOW! This store is so beautiful!"  
  
"Oui, I come to the L'Émeraude Observe l'Habillement all the time." He smiled. "You can get anything you want, Kaori."  
  
"Really?..but everythings so so expensive.." She said looking at priece tag on a black dress that read, 4,465 francs.  
  
"That's not a lot, that's only really $800."  
  
"That's still ALOT!"  
  
"If you want it, I'll buy it for you. Here, go try it on." He handed it to her.  
  
"Uh..alright." She went and tried it on and came out. "What do you think?"  
  
"Oh, my you look so so extremely beautiful, turn around." She turned around. "Oui! I better keep you close some other guy might just come and snatch you." Kaori smiled.  
  
"JP, you're so nice to me." She hugged him.  
  
"So, do you want the dress?" She nodded.  
  
"Hai, it would be nice."  
  
"Good! I'll buy you some heels to match." Kaori blinked.  
  
"But those will be through the roof!"  
  
"Don't worry, I have money up the ying yang. I could BUY this store if I wanted."  
  
"Well, okay.." JP picked up some black heels.  
  
"Eh...you like?" She slipped her shoe off and put it on.  
  
"Yeah. They're comfy and they don't make me ten feet tall." She giggled.  
  
"How much are they?" Kaori's eyes buldged.  
  
"8,370.70" She said.  
  
"Well, the heels are a lot more than the dress." JP said.  
  
"How much is that in dollars?"  
  
"1500."  
  
"OH! You can't get these, I'll go get something nice at um..Payless or something."  
  
"No, no. I'm going to get these for you."  
  
"But, JP there so much!"  
  
"So?..is there anything else you want?" She shook her head.  
  
"N-no.."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah..I think you've spent enough on me." She smiled. JP smiled.  
  
"Well, if that is how you feel...where would you like to go next?"  
  
"Uh, somewhere NOT expensive..."  
  
"That will be very hard. I only know expensive places.." He grinned.  
  
"OH! I know! Lets take a walk!"  
  
"Walk?...what is this walk you speak of?" He joked. Kaori smiled.  
  
"You know, silly."  
  
"Well, since you're going to wear that dress out, I better look somewhat better than my snowboarding outfit.." He scanned the room. "Les see...hmm, have that..have that...ah!" He walked over and picked up a nice black suit. "You like?" He looked over at Kaori. She nodded. "Then, I will be right back." He went and put it on. "uh, as you would say: TA DA!" Kaori laughed.  
  
"HAI! You look so so..." She blushed. "so cute." JP smiled.  
  
"Thank you. Shall we go walking?" She nodded.  
  
"But don't you have to pay for these?"  
  
"Uh, no. They put it on my tab and at the end of the year I pay it off.." He smiled.  
  
"Oh, all right." She took his hand and they walked out. JP looked down noticing she was holding his hand and smiled. "What about your car?"  
  
"Ah, I can leave it here." He said with a wave of his hand. As they walked Eddie sped by.  
  
~With Eddie & The Gang~  
  
"EDDIE THERE THEY ARE! TURN AROUND!" Eddie did a u-turn and followed.  
  
"Kaori's in a dress!" Mac said staring. "She looks so pretty!..JP'S HOLDING HER HAND! EDDIE STOP THE CAR I'M GETTIN' OUT AND LAYING THE SMACKDOWN ON THAT IDIOT!!!"  
  
"I can't stop the car in the middle of the street!" Eddie yelled back.  
  
"FINE THEN FOLLOW!"  
  
"YES SIR!" Eddie said.  
  
~With Kaori & JP~  
  
"This is really nice. Is there a park around?" JP nodded.  
  
"It's up two more blocks." Kaori leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her. "Is there something wrong, Kaori?"  
  
"No, nothings wrong. It's just really nice being with you.." JP blinked. "You think when all the races are over..that we'll ever see eachother again?"  
  
"Of course! We'll see eachother as long as we board."  
  
"But..I might have to go to school...Dad said this is my last year..until I get out of school." She frowned.  
  
"Kaori! You can't! I won't ever see you again, if you can't board."  
  
"I know. But, we're not really rich..you know? I have to study to get into school, not just pay for it.."  
  
"I'll pay for you to get into the BEST school in Japan." JP said smiling at her.  
  
"Tokyo U?"  
  
"If that's the best, then I'll pay for you to get in."  
  
"But..I have to take an entrance exam.."  
  
"You'll do fine. You are the smartest girl here. Don't worry about it." They turned to eachother.  
  
"If I had one wish, it would be to move to-." They both started.  
  
"Japan."  
  
"France." Kaori giggled. "We'd miss eachother, still!" He smiled and hugged her.  
  
"You'll have to help me with the language." They both said looking at eachother. Kaori laughed.  
  
"Lets make it simple. We both know English, lets move to America!" JP nodded.  
  
"I agree!"  
  
"I want to be with you..JP..." Kaori blushed.  
  
"And I you, Kaori." Kaori looked up with bright eyes.  
  
"You mean it?!"  
  
"Oui, I wouldn't lie about something like this." And with that he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaminari Megami: Well, there's that chpater! They're FINALLY together! Awws! ^^! 


	5. Daddy Comes A Callin'

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!" Mac screamed pointing.  
  
"Uh, dude, he's kissing her."  
  
"I KNOW THAT EDDIE! I'M NOT STUPID!"  
  
"Well, you asked..." Mac glared at Eddie.  
  
"Looks like Kaori's JP's now, mate." Moby said patting Mac on the shoulder.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!! BEFORE I LET the likes of HIM HAVE KAORI!!!" Mac bellowed.  
  
Kaori looked up into JP's eyes. Her first kiss..." Aishiteru!" She whispered hugging him.  
  
"I take it, that that means I love you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Aimez-vous aussi." Kaori smiled and hugged him tighter.  
  
"I wonder how my Dad's gonna react to this..I call him and say: Yeah, oh and by the way Dad I'm dating a 25 year old French guy." JP started laughing.  
  
"Oui, that would be interesting. Put it on speaker phone so I can hear too!"  
  
"Okay! It will be alot of yelling try not to laugh.." She giggled.  
  
'I'll try." He pulled her closer to him as they walked.  
  
"Hey, JP, uh..have you ever slept with some one?" JP looked at her oddly.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Curious..that's all."  
  
"Honestly, no. I know it sounds hard to believe, but it's the truth. I've had about 20 girlfriends though..."  
  
"Grand..."  
  
"Oh! Sorry, you probably didn't want to know that.." He smiled. Kaori sighed.  
  
"It's okay. You're my first." She blushed.  
  
"Really? As you would say: I feel so special!." He kissed her again. Kaori giggled.  
  
"You're making fun of me!" She pouted.  
  
"What? No I am not!"  
  
"TOOO!!!"  
  
"NOT!...look at me 25 and arguing like a five year old..."  
  
"You're cute when you act like you're five!" She squeezed him tight. The sun started to set, the sky was turning colors. Blues, orange, and a bit of pink. As the stars peeked out from there slumber, while the sun had been out. "Well, I guess the park is out.."  
  
"Why would you say that? We're here." Kaori looked up and saw a bird fountain, beautiful blue, red and violet flowers, with hundreds of green trees. "Oh, wow. This is such a beautiful place..."  
  
"There's a bench right over there, Kaori." Kaori walked over and sat down and stared up at the sky.  
  
"France is so beautiful..."  
  
"It gets boring after awhile..." JP said sitting next to her.  
  
"So does Japan..." She leaned against him. "JP, I have to tell you something important."  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"....the girls wanted me to go out with you...so after the race at the Alps...they think I'm going to dump you infront of everyone..."  
  
"WHAT?! Why would they want you to do that?"  
  
"Because they all say you're really mean to them when you race." JP laughed.  
  
"Well, that is kind of true, I do push them..."  
  
"But, I can't do that to you! I really am in love with you!" She hugged him.  
  
"Then...I guess, you won't break up with me. And those morons won't stand in our way."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I was plainning on going through with it..." Tears streamed down Kaori's face.  
  
"It's all right. Don't cry about it." JP hugged her tight. "You stop that. You don't need to be crying about something so absurd."  
  
"You are right. I know that I'm not going to do that, so I don't need to be crying about it." She wiped her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Kaori...some how I don't think you would have went through with it anyway, you're to nice of a girl to play with some one, like that."  
  
"I think you're right, JP. That was just mean what they wanted me to do." She snuggled closer in his arms.  
  
"You want to go back to the hotel?" Kaori nodded.  
  
"I am a little tired." She smiled. They got up and walked back to JP's car. As they dorve back, Kaori was pretty quiet.  
  
"Why are you being so quiet, Kaori?..Do you not like the music?"  
  
"Oh, no, it's not that. I'm just worried about what the girls will say.."  
  
"Stop worring." He held her hand. "Listen to some of your Japanese music."  
  
"I don't have a CD with me." JP smiled.  
  
"Take a look in the back..." She turned around and there was a small square shaped gift for her.  
  
"..JP when did you have time to buy this?..."  
  
"Just open it." Kaori opened it.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! IT'S GACKTS MARS CD! THIS IS THE ONLY ONE I NEED!!!!!!!!!" Kaori hugged the CD. "How did you know I liked him?!"  
  
"I hear you singing it all the time when you snowboard."  
  
"...really?.." She blushed out of embarrasement. He nodded.  
  
"Go on put it in." He motioned to the CD player. Kaori put it in and put it on ' Vanilla '.  
  
"I love this song!!" JP sat listening to it. "Boku wa..kimi no..Vanilla!" Kaori sang.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I am your vanilla!" JP smirked.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"GET YOUR MIND OUTTA THE GUTTER!...even though that's probably want he means..." They arrived at the hotell just as the song ended. "I can't wait to go to sleep!" Kaori said as she got out of the car and streched.  
  
"Are you coming to MY room again, tonight?"  
  
"I guess. I don't wanna hear them talking about you again. They're just so mean to you." Kaori hugged JP. JP picked up Kaori. "Wow.. you are pretty strong!"  
  
"I'm just practicing for our wedding night." He smiled. Kaori giggled.  
  
"If it's all right with you, i would like to have a Japanese wedding.."  
  
"Fine with me! I've always wanted to see how I'd look in a kimono.." He said as he walked up the stairs to get to his room. Some how the other riders had made it to teh hotel at were waiting in the hallway for them. JP reached the top of the stairs. "Uh...hello, guys.." He said looking at all the staring eyes.  
  
"Moshi moshi!" Kaori waved to them all.  
  
"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH KAORI?!" Mac yelled stepping forward.  
  
"She..um..spraned her ankle.."  
  
"Hai. And he was so nice to carry me up to my room." Brodi walked over and took Kaori out of JP's arms.  
  
"Lets make sure it's not broke."  
  
"Oh, it's not, Brodi. I just need to go lay down and sleep a little."  
  
"If you say so, Kaori." Brodi took her the rest of the way to her room and layed her down.  
  
"Sleep well."  
  
"You to, Brodi!" Kaori smiled and waved to her friend as he left the room. Kaori flopped back and smiled. "Oh, JP!...you're so wonderful!"  
  
"Did you call me, mon cher?" She turned her head and he was standing next to her.  
  
"Ho-how did you...?"  
  
"They all went down to eat." He smiled.  
  
"That was smart of you, how you came up with ' I spraned my ankle '."  
  
" To be honest that's all I could think of..." JP laughed. He sat down next to her. "So, Kaori. What do you want to do? We have about an hour before they notice I'm not down there."  
  
"I dunno." She sat up. "CUDDLE!" JP stared blankly at her.  
  
"Well, okay, come here." She scooted over and snuggled up really close to him. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Comfy?" She nodded. Her phone rang.  
  
"Get that JP, you're closer." He reached over and picked it up.  
  
"Bonjour..I mean hello?"  
  
"...is Kaori there?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Her Father!"  
  
"OH! All right, here she is." JP handed the phone to her. "It's your Dad."  
  
"Great..." She took the phone. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hi, dear! How is things? And WHO was that guy that answered?!"  
  
"Uh, things are fine..and that's my boyfriend...JP.."  
  
"BOYFRIEND?!!!!!!!!?" Kaori hit the speaker phone button and motioned to JP to be quiet.  
  
"Yes, Daddy. He's French!"  
  
"I could have guessed that! How old is he?!"  
  
"Uh....um...25...."  
  
"WHAT?! Kaori you ARE ONLY 17!"  
  
"I-I know..." JP was laughing softly to himself.  
  
"Has he forced you to do anything?!"  
  
"Nope, JP's an angel."  
  
"I wonder...I don't want you dating some one so much older than you, Kaori."  
  
"But Daddy! JP's so nice and he can take care of me!"  
  
"I know he's rich, but men like that tend to cheat a lot!" That was the last straw for JP.  
  
"I WOULD NEVER! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Kaori jumped on JP and tried to silence him. "No, Kaori, I'm not going to hush up this time."  
  
"But, JP..*sigh*"  
  
"Listen sir, I would never to that to your daughter." JP stated firmly.  
  
"I know how you rich people think..." JP was getting more angry by the second. JP then just grabbed the phone and pulled it out of the wall.  
  
"Speak to me like that! Hmph!" JP growled. "And as for you..." He turned to Kaori.  
  
"What?" He jumped on her sending her down to the bed and started to tickle her. "AHH!! I give I give!" The door swung open.  
  
"Some how I KNEW you'd be in here, JP..and on top of Kaori, no less." It was Elise and everyone else. JP jumped off of her.  
  
'It's not like that, Elise! I was tickling her!"  
  
"Sure." She said. Kaori was catching her breath.  
  
"It's the truth, Elise..honest." Mac poked through everyone.  
  
"JP! YOU JERK!!!!"  
  
"Not this time, Mac." Brodi held Mac by his shirt.  
  
"B-but he was going to try something on her!!!" Mac yelled, fighting to get out of Brodi's grip.  
  
"Kaori, I think we should tell them." JP said sitting down next to her.  
  
"Okay. Guys..me and JP are uh..going out..." She smiled. No one looked shocked or surprised.  
  
"..well, aren't you going to make a big deal about it?" JP asked.  
  
"We already knew. We saw you kiss her, JP." Elise said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Oh..THEN WHY ARE YOU MAKING A BIG DEAL ABOUT ME BEING IN HERE?!!!!?"  
  
"...uh, because we wanted to." She said.  
  
"...I hate you all.."  
  
"We hate you to, JP."  
  
"....well, anywa, could you all leave now. I would like to spend some time with Kaori..ALONE."  
  
"NO, I WON'T ALLOW IT! YOU GET AWAY FROM HER, STUPID FRENCH BOY!!" Mac yelled.  
  
"Mac, don't speak like that to JP. Be nice to him. He hasn't said one word to you. Now say that you're sorry."  
  
"Okay...I'm sorry, JP." He said in a snotty voice.  
  
"Oh, Mac, go to hell. Do us all a favor. You're just jealous that I got to her BEFORE you did." JP laughed.  
  
"JP!" Kaori yelled. "Be quiet! The both of you! No more arguing!"  
  
"THAT IDIOT JUST TOLD ME TO GO TO HELL! You think I'm going to be quiet!?!" Mac yelled.  
  
"Please you two." Tears came to Kaori's eyes.  
  
"Kaori! Don't cry! I'm sorry." JP hugged her.  
  
"It's just that, he's my friend and you're my boyfriend! I want you two to get along! And you won't!!" They streamed down her face.  
  
"Shh, I'll try Kaori. I promise." JP kissed her. "Now you stop crying, all right?" She nodded and wiped her eyes. Mac still glared at JP.  
  
"This isn't over by a long shot,JP. We'll handle it in the race."  
  
"Fine with me." He said smiling. " But don't expect to beat me." Kaori giggled.  
  
"No, actually it's more like: Don't think YOU are going to beat ME!" She laughed.  
  
"That's what you think." They both said.  
  
"No, that's what I KNOW!" Elise grabbed Mac.  
  
"Okay, guys lets leave the love birds alone." She drug him out as everyone followed her. JP sat down.  
  
"Well, that was quite interesting."  
  
"Yeah. It was." She snuggled up to him.  
  
"What do you think your Dads going to say?"  
  
"....I'm not sure...but he said he was coming to see the race...so you're in trouble.."  
  
"Great! Just peachy..."  
  
"Don't worry, I think my Dad might actually like you when he gets to know you." Kaori leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I hope so." He ran his fingers through her black hair. " Because, I think you, Kaori, might actually be the one, for me." She smiled.  
  
"I hope so! Then we can go on vacations together! And spend all the time in the world together!"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Sooooo, you're going to let me win the race right?"  
  
"WHAT?! This is my home country! I can't lose!" She giggled.  
  
"I know. I was just kidding. I'll let you win and get second."  
  
"That's better."  
  
"BUT! You have to let me win in Snowdream, and Tokyo Megaplex." He nodded.  
  
"Oui, oui. I will....HEY! That's TWO!"  
  
"I know! But they're both in my home country!"  
  
"Damn..you are right..All right!"  
  
"Yay!" She hugged him tight.  
  
"I can't believe zise, I'm going to give up two races...it'z not fair, Kaori."  
  
"You already agreed to it." She smiled.  
  
"....you are very lucky I am such a gentleman, to let you vin these."  
  
"Vin?"  
  
"WIN WIN WIN!!!" He shouted trying his best to pronounce it right.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You were doing really really good and now your accent is REALLY showing."  
  
"...." Kaori giggled.  
  
~With Elise And The Gang~  
  
"Elise are you sure we should be doing this? I actually think Kaori likes JP!" Marisol said sitting on the side of the bed.  
  
"Na, Kaori is to smart to fall for that load of crap known as: JP."  
  
"HEY! Don't talk about him like that! That was just to far!"  
  
"You're only mad because you fell for that load of crap."  
  
"SHUT UP, SLUT!"  
  
"Slut?...look who's talking." Seeiah walked over and seperated them.  
  
"Okay, now no ones a slut or whatever you two are arguing about.  
  
"Fine. I don't want to waste my time anyway." Elsie said.  
  
"Girls, I think Marisol has a point, Kaori might really be in love with JP. That could mean that she won't go through with the plan." Zoe said, cleaning her board.  
  
"She'll do it. I know she will. Kaori keeps her promises." Elise said reasuringly.  
  
"You better hope so. Watch and she doesn't and instead she says: "Oh! JP you won! I love you!" Hugs and kisses.." Zoe said laughing.  
  
"That would just be gross.." Marisol said with a look of disgust. "She's to YOUNG for him! I won't allow it!"  
  
"..so, I take it, after they break up. You are going to go comfort him and win him back?" Seeiah said eyeing her friend.  
  
"...uh..that's what I plan to do..."  
  
"Girl, you just better hope Kaori goes through with it. Because JP seems pretty happy with her."  
  
"All he did was take her shopping! WOW! He took me shopping EVERYDAY!"  
  
"Spoiled." Elise whispered.  
  
"DAMN RIGHT! He spoiled me rotten!" She giggled.  
  
"Got that right." Elise laughed to herself. "Did you even sleep with him?"  
  
"Nope. He tried and tried, but I said NO! And..amazingly he listened."  
  
"Now THAT'S a surprise." Seeiah giggled. Elise looked up.  
  
"Do you think...he'd listen to Kaori?..."  
  
"I never thought of that! He might take advantage of her....." Marisol cried looking at Elise. "He might try something on her...we better keep an eye on her, just incase."  
  
"Yeah, so,why didn't you sleep with him?" Zoe poked in.  
  
"Just didn't want to. I mean, he's hot when he's naked, but..." She looked around at the girls that were all staring at her. "...It's called a shower."  
  
"OH!" They said.  
  
"And I know Kaori, would never ever sleep with JP or even want to see him naked."  
  
"I could see poor Kaori now. She walks into his room, with a glass of green tea and he standing there, naked. Kaori screams and drops the tea. And starts screaming in Japanese at him."  
  
"Zoe....well, that might actually happen.." Elise laughed. "She would freak out if she walked in and saw that, I mean she so inoccent it's not funny and seeing that she'd run to Brodi and cry to him about it. Then Brodi would tell Mac and Mac would beat the hell out of JP."  
  
"That's true. I was surprised when Mac beat JP up the last time." Seeiah said.  
  
"Yeah, I think we all were, I thought JP would have some sort of advantage, since he's older."  
  
"He was to slow." Marisol said flopping back on the bed.  
  
" I guess. Kaori just better not screw this up, though." Elise said sitting in a chair. 


	6. One More Day Till The Race!

~Back With JP And Kaori ~  
  
Kaori layed back on her bed.  
  
"I hope my Dad likes you."  
  
"Ah, he should. vy wouldn't he?"  
  
"Vy?"  
  
"WHY! WHY WHY!!!" Kaori giggled.  
  
"It sounds so cute when you get mad."  
  
"It's not CUTE ven I get mad!!"  
  
"Yes, it is. Your accent comes out even cutier!"  
  
"I am NOT cute when I'm mad!"  
  
"Yes you are!" She cuddled up to him. " You have a problem with W's and it sounds so cute when you try to speak them."  
  
"Vhat do you mean?"  
  
"See! You just did it! You said Vhat."  
  
"WHAT! I can speak English as clearly as you!"  
  
"Relax, JP. I'm just kidding with you. You try so hard to speak it clearly so people will understand you...and we all speak English, so I guess it's rubbing off on you. And your accent might disappear!"  
  
"Never." He said showing his accent with a smile.  
  
"Good! Because you sound SO CUTE!!" She squeezed him.  
  
"Kaori..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"...I really think I am in love with you more than anyone in this world.." He hugged her.  
  
"Aww! I feel loved!"  
  
"I'm veing serious and you make a joke about it?!"  
  
"Okay. You have a problem with W's and B's..." She worte it down.  
  
"HEY! VHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"  
  
"...getting ready to put you in speech classes." She laughed.  
  
"That iz so not funny."  
  
"And S's on some words.."  
  
"Sssssssstop it!"  
  
"Okay, no on the S's..was it hard to say stop?"  
  
"NO! You are being really mean to me!"  
  
"Now you sound like a baby! You just keep getting cutier!"  
  
"Oh, God.." She giggled.  
  
"I'm kidding. Well, we should probably get some sleep. It's like 11."  
  
"Yeah. I am rather tired."  
  
"I have to change into my PJ's, if you'll excuse me!" She got up and dug through her clothes and went into the bathroom and changed and came out. JP was sitting on the bed in his boxers.  
  
"You know, where are the other girls going to sleep?"  
  
"Ah, they can all room with Eddie, that's where they probably are right now."  
  
"Vorks for me." She giggled. "Works." He corrected himself. Kaori jumped on the bed and pulled the sheets over her.  
  
"Night, JP!"  
  
"Good night, Kaori." When he leaned over to get a kiss good night, she was already asleep. He blinked and smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and he went to sleep also.  
  
~Morning~  
  
Kaori woke up to two strong arms wrapped around her small body, holding her tight. She smiled.  
  
"JP, it's morning."  
  
"Ah, vive more minutes.." He put his head into his pillow.  
  
"And F's.." She giggled. "But we'll miss breakfast."  
  
"We can go out to eat.."  
  
"You're full of excuses aren't you?"  
  
"Oui." Kaori laughed. She tried to get out of JP's arms and failed, miserably. He was to strong for her.  
  
"Come on JP, get up.."  
  
"No. I don't vanna." He pulled her closer, Kaori's head was now resting on his chest. She turned bright red.  
  
"Uh, I , um...okay.." She shut her eyes and decided to get five extra minutes of sleep. While they were sleeping, the door opened.  
  
"WH-" Brodi covered Mac's mouth.  
  
"Shh, they're sleeping." He said bringing his finger to his lips.  
  
"You think he tried anything, mate?" Moby asked looking at Zoe.  
  
"Don't know. Hope not." The girls made there way closer to them. Marisol stared.  
  
"Poor, Kaori, she can't even move. When he holds you, you aren't going anywhere.." She whispered.  
  
"Well, she looks pretty comfy, like that." Elise whispered back.  
  
"Duh. I mean look what she's using for a pillow." Seeiah interjected. Kaori squirmed a little, trying to find another comfortable way to sleep.  
  
"JP, loosen your grip, I can't move." She whispered to him. His arms let up a little. "Oh, thanks, A whole inch..."  
  
"You're velcome." Kaori snuggled her head against his chest. She tried desperatly to move her body. He let go.  
  
"Finally..." She said looking down at him, not noticing the girls standing behind her. Kaori layed on him and his arms wrapped back around her. Marisol stared.  
  
"D-did you just see that? She just layed on him!"  
  
"Shhh!" They hissed at her.  
  
"...JP..are you talking in your sleep?"  
  
"I don't do that...now hush so I CAN sleep."  
  
"Fine.."  
  
~An Hour Later~  
  
"Great we missed breakfast, because of you." Kaori said still laying on JP.  
  
"Oh, it'z not that bad. You got to lay on me for an hour. You know how hard it iz to breathe with a 100 pound person laying in you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Let me show you, but add 80 pounds to that." He layed Kaor down and layed on her. "See?"  
  
"Okay..you're right, get off! YOU ARE HEAVY!" JP got up and smiled at her.  
  
"Your body is just built differnent from mine. I can stand a lot of weight, while you little fragile girls can't."  
  
"JP, you'd be surprised what I stand. I put up with you don't I?"  
  
"That's not funny, Kaori."  
  
"Yeah. It is." She smiled and hugged him. "I'm kidding."  
  
"You know, the race is only in one more day! I can't wait!"  
  
"...remember, my Dad's going to be there."  
  
"Ugh..I almost forgot. I hope he doesn't freak out at me."  
  
"He shouldn't, he might be mad at you when you ripped the phone from the wall, cutting him off...  
  
"I didn't mean to do that. I just got really mad, that'z all."  
  
"I know, my Dad had no right to say that to you, JP."  
  
"Look, lets just forget about it and go get zomething to eat." She nodded. They got up and they dreesed and walked down stairs where everyone was seeming to be awaiting them.  
  
"Good morning!" Kaori greeted with a smile. JP said nothing.  
  
"Mornin' Kaori." Mac smiled. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Oh fine! I had all kinds of wonderful dreams! I was a smurai!" JP blinked.  
  
"...interesting..." He said smiling. "Any with me in them?" He asked hugging her from behind.  
  
"Yep! You were in all of them, except the samuria one...Kenshin was in that one..."  
  
"..who is this Kenshin?"  
  
"He's a samurai from the Meiji era. In Rurouni Kenshin."  
  
"It's a cartoon?"  
  
"..ANIME!"  
  
"Ok, ok!"  
  
"Oh, Kaori, some one's here to see you.." Elise said stepping side ways to reviel her Father.  
  
"D-daddy?"  
  
"Moshi moshi, Kaori!"  
  
"DADDY!" She ran to him and gave him a big hug. "I thought you were only coming for the race!"  
  
" I decided to come see my little girl, before the race. AND to meet this JP, person." Kaori gulped. JP stepped forward.  
  
"I'm JP."  
  
"Uh..Daddy, JP, JP, my Father, Hiro Nishidake." Kaori said. JP extened his hand. Kaori shook her head. "BOW!" She mouthed.  
  
"Oh! That's right..." JP bowed. Hiro bowed back.  
  
" I see, my daughter has taught you something, atleast."  
  
"Oui..I mean yes, she is a very smart girl."  
  
"Why, do want my daughter? She's only 17."  
  
"I understand that, sir. But, I really love her."  
  
"Are you sure, that you're not just using her?"  
  
"I would never do such a thing to sweet Kaori. She means the vorld to me."  
  
"Vorld?" Her Father looked at JP funny.  
  
"...WORLD! A comedian, just like Kaori..." Hiro laughed.  
  
"Hai. My daughter can be very ' funny ' when she's not supposed to be." Kaori grined. "But, if you wish to marry her...I'll have to talk to her Mother." JP smiled.  
  
"All right. I can wait."  
  
"Daddy, do you think Mommy will let me?"  
  
" I don't know dear, your Mother wanted you to marry a Japanese boy..." Kaori pouted. "But, I'll see what I can do.." He smiled at his daughter.  
  
"Arigatou, Dad!" She hugged him. "Imagine what our kids will look like! Wouldn't it be so cute if they had my black hair and JP's big blue eyes?!"  
  
"It would be interesting."  
  
"They would be so KAWAII! I know what I'm going to name them to!! The boy is going to be called, Kamui. The girl, Makoto." JP blinked.  
  
"I see you already have our life planned don't you?" JP said with a smirk.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"...well, Kaori, don't jump to conclusions, if your Mother says no, then you can't marry him."  
  
"I know.."  
  
"Why not!?! Just because she says no, doesn't mean we still can't get married!"  
  
"My family is very old fashioned. If Mother says no, then no means no. I can't marry you. I will have to find some one else, no matter how much I love you."  
  
"That is ZO ZO STUPID!! I'll take you to France and we'll get married! I won't let your Mother stand in our way!"  
  
"JP, you're so sweet! But, if she says no, I'll have to break up with you, and you won't see me again."  
  
"I won't allow that!" The Frenchman yelled, in anger at the stupid rules. Kaori smiled.  
  
"Well, I don't think you will have to worry, my Mom's pretty easy going when it comes to me. She will probably say yes." JP was still mad.  
  
"*sigh* Just don't worry, JP!" Kaori hugged him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaminari Megami: Okiz! Next chapter is the Race! Wee! Will the SSX girls get a surprise? Or by some chance...will Kaori still go through with it...O.o..tune in next time! ^-^!...(er. This isn't a TV show..damn...) 


End file.
